FIG. 8 is a structural view showing a conventional elevator apparatus shown in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. Sho 61-52679. FIG. 9 is a plan view of FIG. 8. In these drawings, a machine room 1 is located adjacent to a hoistway 2. A hoisting machine 4 having a drum 3 is installed in the machine room 1. A rotatable return pulley 5 is provided on a ceiling portion of the hoistway 2.
A proximal end portion of a hoisting rope 6 is wound around the drum 3. An intermediate portion of the hoisting rope 6 is wound around the return pulley 5. A car 7 which ascends or descends within the hoistway 2 is suspended at a distal end portion of the hoisting rope 6.
In such an elevator apparatus, the drum 3 of the hoisting machine 4 is rotated so that the hoisting rope 6 is paid out or wound up, thus raising or lowering the car 7 within the hoistway 2.
However, since the machine room 1 is provided for installing the hoisting machine 4, the area in a building occupied by the elevator apparatus increases, and the space utilization efficiency of the building is degraded. Also, since the return pulley 5 is disposed on the ceiling portion of the hoistway 2, it is necessary to keep a space at a top portion of the hoistway 2 for the return pulley 5 in addition to the hoistway stroke of the car 7. This also degrades the utilization efficiency of the building.
Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 62-11894 also shows an elevator apparatus in which a machine room is provided in a lower-portion of a staircase adjacent to a hoistway and a hoisting machine is installed in this machine room. However, even in this apparatus, the utilization efficiency of the building is reduced because it is necessary to provide the machine room independent from the hoistway.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 9-165172 discloses an elevator apparatus in which a driver for a traction sheave is installed on a wall of a hoistway. However, in this elevator apparatus, it is necessary to make the driver relatively thin so that the traction sheave does not interfere with the car. As a result, there is a fear that sufficient driving force can not be obtained, and that the cost therefore would be increased as well. Also, in order to install the type of hoisting machine generally used, it is necessary to increase the area of the hoistway, which also degrades the utilization efficiency of the building.